


The Fox and The Princess

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe Fantasy, First Meetings, Get it?, M/M, Stealing, Steve is kind of a dick, Steve just calls him princess, Street Fox!Steve, Tony is still a guy, i call him a fox cause he steals, prince!Tony, steve is not an actual fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince of the name Anthony Stark, meets a Fox of the name Steven Rogers. This is the story of how the two fell in love and go through obstacles that fall in their way, and how the two, became The Fox and The Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanna clear up some things before we start.  
> Steve is a human, I call him a fox because he steals, and foxes are sneaky, and he's sneaky, get it?  
> Tony is a guy, which is why I refer him as PRINCE Tony, but Steve is kinda dicky in my stories, so he calls Tony a princess.  
> Okay, now that the air is clear, you know the drill, no beta all mistakes are mine.

Prince Tony sighed as he leaned against the castle walls. He wasn't allowed to go outside, but he couldn't help but get bored being stuck inside castle walls for so long, so he distracted his guards long enough for him to be able to slip out without causing any alarm. He looked into the forest that lead to the small town, and bit his lip. 

Surely no one would notice if he slipped away for a bit, right? 

He smiled and pulled on his cloak, before sprinting into the forest ground, being careful to chart of his path in his mind so he would not get lost on his way back. When he reached the edge of the forest, he inserted the key he'd gotten from one of the guards he seduced, and slowly pushed open the gates guarding the castle. He slipped out of the gates, then close the lock and slipped the key back around his neck. He looked into the empty streets of Manhattan, and took a cautionary step forward. He smiled, and began walking. It was still early in the morning, so no one had seen his escape. He just needed to remain unnoticed.

Steve stretched out before he opened his eyes and took a look around. It was earlier than what he usually woke up, and he called out of his place in an ally by one of the old shops he would steal food from. He scratched his head, and began walking back out into the street. He might as well try and get something to eat now before the shop keepers realized he was of and about and called the city guards on him. 

He walked past the streets near the gates that wrapped around the castle of Stark, and rolled his eyes. He saw figure step out of the forest, and he dived head first behind the wall of the buildings to shield himself. He saw the figure unlock the gates before opening and stepping out, then pulling on a cloak to hide their face. Steve's eyes widened when he realised who it was.

Prince Anthony was sneaking out of the castle, huh? Oh, if he reported this to one of the city guards, he would get paid a small reward. But, he had a better idea. He walked towards the prince, then grabbed him by the arm, before pulling him near an alley way. He slammed him against a wall, and trapped him with his bigger frame.

"What's a princess doing out here all alone, hmm?" He whispered into Prince Anthony's ear. The smaller man just glared at him, before resting back against the wall, mostly pliant.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." He replied, crossing his arms. Steve smiled placed two fingers under his chin before tilting his head up.

"You know, princess, if I reported you to the guards they would bring you back and give me money for it, but I've got a better idea that would help me hit the jackpot." He saw Prince Anthony swallow nervously.

"And what would that be?"

"Give me your little tiara, and I won't report you missing."

Tony crossed his arms once more.

"You know that you'd be caught instantly trying to sell my crown. I am a Prince, and they are going to find it." The blonde man shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me, if they find it or not, point is they won't find me, princess." Tony sighed and removed the hood of his cloak before slowly dislodging the crown from the mess of smooth curls on his head.

"Here." The man smiled.

"Thank you, princess. Oh, and one more thing." Steve leaned into Prince Anthony, and stole a small kiss, before stepping back. Prince Anthony raised a hand to his mouth, and stood there stunned.

"What's your name, thief?" He asked softly. Steve smiled predatorily before bowing.

"Steve Rogers, local fox of the city of Manhattan at your service." He then stole away into the streets.

Tony slid down the wall, shocked, and kept the hand on his lips. First, the fox stole his crown, then his first kiss. He sighed, trying not to smile. Steve. Hmm. He hoped to meet him again one day, perhaps on a different circumstance.


	2. I missed you, Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first this was gonna be a one shot, but then by popular demand this turned into a two shot and maybe even a three shot or a on going story.  
> Huzzah.

Tony sighed as his head hit the bed as he sighed quietly. It had been almost a month since he'd seen the Fox, and he wished he could get the blonde man out of his mind. He closed his eyes and all he could think of was Steve. He opened his eyes again and sat up as he sighed. He had to stop thinking of the man. It wasn't like he would ever see him again. Steve was probably long gone by now, off with his crown and his first kiss.

There was a knock on the door, and he stood up from his bed. "Who is it?" He called out, not moving until they presented themselves. "Prince Anthony, the King is asking to see you." He sighed quietly and opened the door.

"Thank you, Virginia." He said to the maid, smiling. She bowed her head. "Anything for the Prince." He sighed quietly, remembering that Steve called him Princess. It should be a sign of disrespect. He was a Prince that deserved much more respect than what the Fox gave him, and yet he found himself thinking of him constantly, like A woman yearning for her lover.

He snapped out of his thoughts and followed the Maid to his father's chambers. He stayed quiet as he pulled over his thoughts, and bit his lip as they came up to the door. He thanked the maid and knocked on the door softly. "My Lord?" He asked quietly. He heard a muffled 'Come in' And set his jaw, going into the chambers.

He looked around the small chamber and set his eyes on the King. "You called me, father?" He asked politely. Howard looked up and put the pen down, intertwining his hands together. "You are aware of the ball that is tonight, correct?"

Tony sighed softly, nodding. "Of course, father." Howard smiled. "Perfect. We have recently acquired a new knight in the months your crown was stolen. He said that he managed to salvage it. He will be arriving in a few moments and I want you to know that he will be your personal knight." Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

A personal knight? He could take care of himself. Granted, he got his crown stolen and also his first kiss stolen, but that was a street fox that he never expected.

Okay, maybe he could use a knight, but he would never admit to that. He crossed his arms. "Father, pardon my disrespect, but I do not need a guard." Howard rose an eyebrow at him. "Are you being serious, Anthony?"

Tony nodded. "Why would I not be?" The door opened and he heard a chuckle from a voice he knew and felt his eyes widen.

"You need all the protecting you can get, Prince Anthony." He felt his hope drop slightly and turned around. It was Steve. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Oh? And what makes you think I need one?"

Steve chuckled softly, shaking his head. "If I do recall, your crown was stolen, wasn't it?" Tony blushed softly, his eyes narrowing and his lips pursing. "So?"

Steve smirked at him. "You're the definition of a damsel in distress, sweetheart." Tony was taken back, and turned around. "No." He said, before he walked out of the room. Howard sighed and motioned for Steve to follow him.

Steve jogged up to Tony, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a chamber. Tony yelped, before he yanked his hand out of Steve's grasp and glared at him. "Why are you here? I thought you were long gone." He growled. He saw Steve raise a hand up and tensed, until he felt Steve cup his face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb softly.

Steve pulled Tony close to him. Tony watched him carefully, his glare losing its heat. Steve leaned in close to him. "I'm here because I missed you, Princess." Tony felt his eyes shine and they went half lidded. "Steve?" He whispered.

Steve closed the space in between them and kissed him. Tony whimpered softly, before he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

Steve smirked in the kiss, pulling Tony closer to him. Tony pulled away from the kiss enough to speak to him. "You're a knight?" Steve chuckled.    "Foxes can be knights too, Princess." Tony rolled his eyes and kissed Steve's cheek.

"Alright, Steve." Steve smiled, before he went serious. "I've had training in the years before you and I met, and I want you to understand that you need a knight, and I want to be that knight for you." Tony looked down, before he sighed.

"You can get hurt..." Steve rubbed his thumb softly on Tony's cheek. "And you can get hurt without me. Please, Princess. Let me do this." Tony looked away for a moment before he sighed.

"Okay, fine. You can be my knight." He said quietly. Steve smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've been waiting for the moment to he with you again for a long time. Now I'm not gonna let you   go." He pulled out the crown he'd stolen from Tony and put it on his hair, removing the replacement. Tony smiled softly.

"I'm not letting you go either. Now come on. We've got a ball to prepare for." Steve opened thethe chamber door and bowed. "After you, Princess." Tony rolled his eyes fondly and walked out, Steve trailing behind with the crown  in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I assure you. I've just been in the Hidashi fandom, but even there I don't write anything exception like one thing ha.

Steve threw the necklace up and down from his hand as he walked to the castle. He'd stolen it from a jewelry shop that had conned him a few months back. He saw a necklace that he thought suited his Princess well, so if he stole it for the good of the Kingdom, who would stop him? He walked through the gates and past the stone steps off the entrance. They'd changed the entrance immensely. The forest was no longer there, allowing for people of the Kingdom to see the castle and enter and go when they please, but of course with a watchful eye. Steve made it up the castle steps and to his Princess's room, and knocked on the door.

"Princess, let me in." Steve said, grinning. He heard a few movements, before the door was open. Tony had sleep roused hair and was still in his sleeping clothes. Steve chuckled at the sight and went inside. "Still asleep, my Princess?" He teased.

Tony rolled his eyes and shoved him softly. He saw the chain and tilted his head to the side. "What's that, Steve?" He asked. Steve grinned and unclipped the necklace before bringing it around Tony's neck and securing it. Tony brought a hand to touch the stone, and his eyebrows narrower in confusion. "I thought you said you were broke?" Steve chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I am." Tony sighed and shook his head, but kept the necklace on. "You know that if you ever need money, you could just as me, right?" He asked, going to the drawer and pulling out some clothes. Steve shrugged even though he knew Tony couldn't see him.

"I'm a Fox at heart, Princess. Besides, if you don't like it I could just take it back." Tony slapped a hand love the necklace protectivly. He narrowed his eyes at Steve. "Who said I didn't like it?" He asked, removing the hand. He went to Steve and pressed a kiss on his mouth.

"I love it. Now, help me get dressed." Steve rose an eyebrow. "What, am I your maid now?" Tony lightly shoved him.

"This is an honor that you should be accepting. If you don't want to dress me, then I can always have Sir Tiberus do it."

Steve growled and pressed Tony on the bed. He slipped off Tony's night slacks and his underwear, before going to the drawer. He pulled out bright red panties that he loved seeing Tony  wear. It contrasted with his vanilla skin.

Tony flushed a bright red when he saw the panties. "No..." Steve rose Tony's legs up to his chest and took a foot to slip it in. "No?"

Tony flushed darker and closed his eyes. "Yes. No. I don't know." Steve smirked at him and kissed him. "You know how much I love knowing that your doing your princely duties, wearing those pretty red panties." He slipped Tony's other leg through, pulling the lace panties up and letting the soft fabric rest against Tony's skin. Tony's breathing got heavy as he shivered.

Steve had the advantage and he knew it. Tony had grown to love Steve calling him Princess, embarrassing him and degrading him. The things Tony did for the man went no boundaries. He loved pleasing him.

"Don't you like it too, Princess?" Tony broke, nodding as he slowly subbed out. "Yes, Steve." Steve sighed content.

"No, Tony. Don't go into your subspace. We don't have time." Tony had to slowly shake his head out of it as he kicked Steve lightly. "If you didn't want me to sub-out, then stop provoking it." He commented, before Steve slipped update his dress pants. The Fox chuckled softly as he helped finish Tony dress, and stood back to help him up.

"What will you be doing today, Princess?" Tony hummed softly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. I believe Father wanted to have a meeting with me, but honestly I could pat attention because *someone* insisted on rubbing my thigh and slipping his hands into my pants." Steve grinned and walked the Princess out of his room. They made their way to Lord Stark's chamber and Tony opened the door, walking in as Steve trailed behind him. Howard looked up, surprised.

"You actually made it early. I'm surprised. Take a seat, we must wait for King Fury." Tony tensed and sat down, and Steve flicked his gaze over to the Princess. Tony sighed. "King Fury is one of the most powerful Kings in all of Midgard. Right after my father. He has been trying to wed me off to his next inline, Justin." Steve tensed as Tony turned his fiery hazel gaze to the king.

"I believed I talked to you about this. I will not wed Justin." Lord Howard sighed. "Anthony, this will help the kingdom flourish."

Tony glared. "I don't not love him, there for I shall not marry him." Howard narrower dhis eyes back at his rebellious son. "As the Prince of Stark Regions, you shall do as I say until the day I give you my crown. It does not matter if you do not love him, you are a Prince, and you must do what is best for the kingdom." They all stood silent as they heard the door open. A man Steve had only seen from afar entered the room. He had robes of different designers, and behind him was a younger man, taller then his Princess by a few inches. Steve instantly disposed the man, for he posed a threat against Steve having his Princess to himself.

Justin grinned at Tony. "Ah, my dear Prince Anthony, we meet again." He grabbed Tony's hand and kissed the back of it, making Tony yank his hand away and roll his eyes coldly. "Justin." Lord Fury turned his attention to the King in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Lord Stark, Has Anthony thought about the proposition I keep offering." Howard nodded. "Yes, and sadly I must say he keeps refusing." Fury sighed and shook his head.

"I do not understand why you must go by consent. Unlike my kingdom. Our marriages are, arranged to how we want them, but sadly Justin has had his eyes on your son for a long time and I could not reject him. Marrying our sons may bring political stability." Tony gave a huff at Fury and turned his vicious gaze to the man.

"I see no political stability in marrying a man who cannot break his way our of a paper bag. My answer remains a no. Excuse me." He said coldly, grabbing Steve's hand and walking out with him. Neither of them noted the way the Lord's and the other Prince would watch them leave. Howard frowned and rubbed his hand on his forehead. 

"It did not occur to me that he would want to be with his knight. I should have seen it coming." Lord Fury gave him a cold smirk. "There is one way to get them away from each other." Lord Howard narrower his eyes.

"Lord Fury, if you are suggesting that I kill my best knight, then you are misguided. I will not kill him even for political gain. Now I apologize, but this meeting is adjourned. I must meet with the region court. Good day, to the both of you." Lord Howard walked put for the room, and Lord Fury turned to his next in line after the door clicked shut.

"You must find a way to eliminate that Knight. It I'd the only way we can get Anthony to we're marriage " Justin smirked at, him. "Lord Fury, you know me well enough to know that I will kill him. I will get Stark to marry me, do not fret. I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments breathe life into my soul :')


End file.
